


Apology

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: But it's there, Dowoon!centric, Dowoon/Brian isn't too strong, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sad Dowoon, and that's it i guess, but then they apologize, caring hyungs, he's so sweet, my baby Dowoon deserves more love, the others are mean, they take care of Dowoonie, they're all tired and stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: They're all exhausted and drained, and not thinking straight. The consequences are harsher than they predicted, but they will find a way to apologize.ORThe hyungs scream at Dowoon and the maknae runs away. Then they apologize and cuddle him until he feels better.





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by mvforvictory, hope you like it!!! Day6 needs more fanfics, I was really happy with you request ^.^

Wonpil was exhausted. He had never been so exhausted in his life. It had been fun doing Every Day6, and they had gotten quite some attention because of it, but god, it was tiring. It would have been fine, though, if JYP hadn’t decided they need to have shows all over Korea in the beginning of the year. It would have been fine if they had been allowed to rest after those, instead of being shoved right into a comeback. It would have been fine if JYP hadn’t demanded a new special song soon after. And most of all, it would have been fine if Sungjin had taken Wonpil’s suggestion and cut their practice of the day short on that day.

But that’s not what happened. That’s not what happened at all, and Sungjin didn’t think being tired was a good reason to cut practice short, so he pushed them to go a little longer, practice a little more, try a little harder. Until they were at their breaking point – and by then Sungjin noticed his mistake, but they were so close to being done… they couldn’t stop now. So it wasn’t a surprise, really, that they were all a bit on edge. Which led them to doing things they would never do in a normal situation.

 

Wonpil was lying on his keyboard, and he knew that wasn’t exactly the best place to rest, but he needed to lie down for a bit, even if it was just a few second. Sungjin, near him, was making adjustments on his guitar, getting ready for their – finally – last go through of the song as Dowoon was at the bathroom.

Now, Wonpil knew he shouldn’t be angry. If Dowoon needed to use the bathroom then he should go, obviously. But in Wonpil’s exhausted brain, all he could think of was that they were wasting time they could be using to finish practice and go home. Couldn’t Dowoon hold it for five more minutes? What was he, a toddler? Wonpil sighed, rubbing his eyes. He just wanted to go home.

By his side, Jae was staring intently at his mic, going a little cross-eyed, and Wonpil was pretty sure the boy was about to either put the thing in his mouth or start fighting it. He didn’t know which option was more disturbing. On the other side, Brian was leaning precariously against his mic stand. Wonpil frowned. If he leaned a bit more he would soon be on the ground along with the stand. Wonpil rubbed his eyes. He needed to sleep. They all needed to sleep.

The room’s door opened. Dowoon entered, half walking and half dragging himself inside the room. Wonpil sighed angrily.

“Yah, Dowoon, hurry up!”

He said, too tired to care about the way he was talking. Dowoon looked up startled, then rushed towards his drums. Or tried to. Except on the way he tripped on Wonpil’s keyboard’s cord and knocked it down, falling down as well. Wonpil shrieked and jumped up, and Jae’s first instinct, for some reason, was to throw his mic away with all of his strength. The noise was loud, too loud for their tired and overly-sensitive-from-practicing-all-day ears. Brian cringed and Sungjin did too. 

For a moment there was only silence. Then Wonpil groaned.

“Oh my god, Dowoon, what the fuck? Look what you did! Now we have to put everything together again, and Jae almost broke his mic!”

It was stupid, so stupid. It would take about ten seconds for him to put his keyboard back in place and for Jae to get the mic back. But they were tired and stressed, and on the brink of insanity, and nothing made much sense. All that went through their heads was ‘more time at the studio’, and Dowoon was the unfortunate cause of it.

“Can’t you see how tired we are, Dowoon? Just because you’ve been sitting down the whole day and barely did anything doesn’t mean we got to relax too, you know? You’re being so freaking selfish.”

Said Sungjin, not considering that despite being seated, Dowoon had spent the whole day using most of his arm and leg muscles. Dowoon was staring at them, still on the floor, eyes wide.

“Guys, c’mon…”

Started Brian, but Wonpil interrupted him with a huff, still recovering from the scare of his keyboard falling.

“And look at this cord! You could have ripped it! And then what? Would you buy me a new one? I don’t think so, you don’t even buy us food, imagine something like this. I think you need to grow up, Dowoon, and start taking responsibility for the things you do.”

Wonpil knew, in the back of his brain, that they were being too harsh. He looked t Dowoon, at the way the boy was looking at them, eyes wide and perhaps a bit watery. But then the boy got up and ran out of the room, and the guilt was gone in a second, because what the fuck? He had the audacity to leave them alone and go home? He was going to kill Dowoon.

“Oh, great, and now…”

Brian interrupted Wonpil.

“You guys shouldn’t have done that.”

He said. The others turned to him.

“He messed everything up.”

Stated Sungjin. Jae sighed.

“Bri is right. It would have taken less than a minute to get everything in order again, Sungjin. You didn’t have to shout at him like that.”

Sungjin rolled his eyes. Wonpil shrugged.

“Dowoon is a big boy. He can take a bit of criticism, hyung.”

Jae opened his mouth to speak again, but decided against it.

“Well, we can’t practice without him here. Let’s go home before anyone gets killed.”

Sungjin sighed, but Jae was right. There was nothing they could do now. They left their instruments on their stands and gathered their things, then headed out. They then got into the van and in a second they were out like a light. No one stopped to think that if Dowoon wasn’t at the van he was either at the company or walking to the dorms. No one stopped to think about the way it was raining and about how Dowoon would get to their dorms. They simply closed their eyes and slept.

 

Wonpil woke up to someone shaking him. He sighed, still way too tired. But he did feel better. He was nowhere near rested enough, but at least he wasn’t about to fall over from exhaustion anymore. And then the events from the practice room came back to him and he groaned.

“Shit.”

He mumbled. Jae snorted.

“I see you remember what you did earlier.”

Came his voice. Wonpil glared.

“He could have been more careful.”

He said, but the guilt was becoming heavier by the second. Jae shook his head.

“You shouldn’t have screamed at him.”

He said. And then, at the same exact second, they both noticed they had not idea where Dowoon was.

Wonpil looked at Jae, to find the boy staring at him with wide eyes.

“Fuck.”

Was all he said.

 

It was raining and their manager made them get inside the dorms despite the boys’ pleas to go look for Dowoon.

“You’re tired and overworked, if you go out to look for him in this rain you’ll all get sick.”

He said, shoving the four boys inside the room.

“But what about him? What if he gets sick?”

Said Brian, and the others knew he was panicking. The manager pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Then it will be one sick member, which is bad enough. If all of you get sick, JYP will have my head and yours. Look, I’ll look for Dowoon. Maybe he’s at the company. You stay here in case he shows up. Everything will be ok.”

The other four weren’t too convinced, but after one stern look they nodded their heads. The manager squeezed Sungjin’s shoulder and headed out.

 

Dowoon didn’t have the strength to cry. He had been walking for ten minutes in the pouring rain, and he was tired, and his hands and feet hurt, and he was cold. He noticed how stupid his decision to walk to the dorms had been as soon as he turned the corner around the company building, but by then he was already soaked, and he didn’t want the others to scream at him again. So he fisted his hands on his side and kept walking.

He stopped briefly at some point, too exhausted to go on. He only noticed he had fallen asleep standing against a lamppost when a car rushed by, honking. He jumped up, almost slipping. He felt like crying, but he didn’t have the strength to, at the moment. He kept walking.

 

Brian was panicking. He had seen the hurt look on Dowoon’s face as the others screamed at him. He had seen the tears menacing to fall down his face. He needed to find Dowoon. He needed to make sure the boy was safe.

He didn’t think he would be able to sleep in such a situation, but they were all too exhausted to stay awake for long. As it was, he was woken up by the sound of the front door opening. He saw Wonpil shooting up too, from where he had been asleep on the floor. And then all four of them were greeted with the image of a soaked Dowoon standing by the door.

At first no one moved. Then all of them rushed around, getting a towel, helping Dowoon take off his shoes, drying him as much as they could.

“Oh my god, Dowoon, we were so worried, we…”

Dowoon let the others dry him and let them help him get changed, clearly not listening to them, and then he clung to Brian and refused to let go.

“Dowoonie, what…?”

Asked the older. Dowoon shook his head.

“Please, hyung.”

Brian didn’t know what the boy was asking for, but he agreed, running a hand through Dowoon’s hair. He pulled the boy along with him to the couch, and a second later Dowoon was asleep. Brian looked at the others. They were all staring at the sleeping maknae. With a sigh, he gestured for Jae to help him, and soon the maknae was on Brian’s bed, sleeping.

They all kissed his forehead, a silent apology that Dowoon wouldn’t even know of. Then they bid each other goodnight and went to their rooms. Brian climbed to Dowoon’s bed and let out a sigh. They’d have to wait until the next day to know how bad they had fucked up.

 

Their manager gave them the next day off. After the incident he had tweaked things here and there in their schedule and had gotten them a free day.

Brian woke up at one in the afternoon. The dorm was quiet, and he figured he was the only one awake. Stretching, he got out of bed. He felt good, well-rested and calm. There was still a bit of leftover guilt from the day before, for not having stopped the others, but now that Dowoon was safe at the dorm he didn’t feel too bad anymore. That is, of course, until he stepped into the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Dowoon on the floor, shaking with his head buried in his knees.

 

Dowoon was the first one to wake up. He had had an awful night of sleep, and he felt sore, sad and tired, despite sleeping for ten hours straight. He sighed and got up, deciding to get breakfast for himself.

He was pouring cereal in a bowl when Wonpil’s words from the day before came back to him, and suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore. He put the box and the bowl down and stared at them for a second. Then he felt his eyes watering, and then he was crying.

He hadn’t cried the night before. He had been too tired and numb. But now his hyungs’ words were swimming through his head, and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He sat down on the floor, not caring about how cold it was or who might walk in. He just sat down and cried, his hands hurting and he pressed them into fists.

He was still crying when he heard someone enter the room, and then there was someone by his side. Brian. He curled up tighter.

“Dowoon? Dowoonie, what’s wrong? Are you sick? Are you hurt? Did something happen?”

Dowoon tried to pull away from the older’s grip, but Brian was stronger than him.

“G-go aw-way.”

He mumbled. He wanted to be alone. He didn’t want the others to see him breaking down. They would only see him as weaker than they already did.

“Dowoonie, what…? Is this blood?”

Dowoon frowned and looked down through the tears, noticing his hands had started bleeding again. He had taken too long the night before to ask to go to the bathroom. He should have changed the bandages in his hands sooner, but they were all so tired and he didn’t want to force the others to stay longer because of him, even if it was only five minutes.

“I-I said go awa-ay.”

He repeated, hiding his hands against his tummy.

“Dowoonie, come one, you’re bleeding. Let me get you cleaned up, and then we can talk, and…”

“I don’t want to talk!” Interrupted Dowoon, punching Brian’s chest. It was weak, though, not nearly strong enough to hurt. He didn’t have strength to punch Brian with how hard he was sobbing. “You guys said everything you had to say yesterday! I don’t need you telling me about how I fuck everything up and how selfish I am again, I don’t… I don’t want to hear…”

He stopped talking to sob, and then he slumped against Brian, and the older pulled him closer, holding him tightly. He felt something wet slide down his arm and noticed Brian was crying too. Great, now he had made his hyung cry.

Someone else entered the room. Dowoon didn’t look up. Then someone was pulling him away from Brian, and… and he was being picked up, and he couldn’t remember the last time someone had picked him up and carried him like that.

“Bri, go clean your face. I’ll help Dowoonie, then all of us will talk.”

Sungjin. Of course it was Sungjin. Dowoon wanted to fight, but the comfort of being in Sungjin’s arms was stronger than his anger and frustration. He snuggled against the older and let himself be carried away.

 

Once Sungjin was done cleaning and bandaging Dowoon’s hands, they all settled down on the living room. Brian pulled Dowoon next to him, his arms strong around Dowoon. The maknae let him. Sungjin was the first to speak up.

“Ok, first of all, I think all of us own you an apology, Dowoonie. We were too worked up yesterday, and we were tired and we said things we didn’t mean. Of course, that doesn’t justify it. But I hope you can forgive us.”

Dowoon only shrugged. Wonpil went next.

“I’m really sorry about what I said. It wasn’t true, none of that. You’re not selfish, Dowoonie, you’re amazing, and kind, and so hard-working. I’m really sorry.”

Dowoon felt his eyes watering.

“And me and Bri didn’t say anything, but we also didn’t stop Sungjin and Wonpil.” Said Jae. “So we wanted to apologize, too. Next time I’ll hit both of them for you.”

The boy’s words made Dowoon chuckle, despite the situation. He felt Brian moving and running a thumb against his cheek, and then he noticed he was crying.

“Now we’ll get you something to eat, and then all of us are going to watch a movie together. Ok?”

Dowoon nodded. He wasn’t good at keeping grudges. From the moment the others started apologizing, he knew he would forgive them.

 

Brian made Dowoon’s favourite dish for breakfast, then carried the maknae to the couch, sitting Dowoon on his lap as he turned on the TV. The others settled around them, and they all focused on the movie they had chosen.

Dowoon took ten minutes to start feeling sleepy. He hadn’t slept well the night before, so he was tired, and no matter how interesting the movie was, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep awake. Brian seemed to notice it too, because as Dowoon’s eyes began to droop he readjusted the younger on his lap, helping Dowoon lie down on him, against his chest.

“Hyung…”

Dowoon whined, cheeks reddening. Brian shushed him.

“Go to sleep, Dowoonie. Hyung is right here taking care of you.”

 

Dowoon woke up hours later, and he immediately noticed he wasn’t on Brian’s lap anymore. He rubbed his eyes and looked up, blushing as he saw Jae looking down at him.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Jae said. Dowoon sat up, moving away from the older.

“Y-yeah, hyung.”

He said. Jae pinched his cheeks.

“Cute. Now c’mon, lunch is almost done, but since you woke up you can take a bath before that.”

Dowoon let himself be pulled up, surprised by the treatment. Jae pulled him towards the bathroom, before making Dowoon sit down and starting to fill the tub.

“Hyung, what…?”

Jae shushed.

“Let us take care of you, maknae. You always work hard and try to stay out of everyone’s way. So let us coddle you a bit, yeah?”

He said. Dowoon blushed. He liked that idea, although he wasn’t too willing to admit it. So he let Jae fill the tub, and then, as the older kissed his forehead and left the bathroom, Dowoon smiled and entered the bath.

He didn’t stay there for long, all things considered. He cleaned himself up and dried himself in twenty minutes, then left the bathroom, remembering to drain the bathtub. As he entered his bedroom, he found clothes hanging from his bed with a little note attached to them, telling him to wear those. He took a look at the clothes.

They were nothing special, just a hoodie and sweatpants. But they weren’t his. He was pretty sure the sweatpants belonged to Sungjin, and he knew that was Brian’s hoodie. Smiling a bit, he dressed himself, and he would deny, if asked, but Brian’s smell on the older’s hoodie made Dowoon relax a lot. The fact that it was a tad too big on him helped too.

“Dowoonie? Are you done?”

He heard Wonpil ask from outside. He headed to the door, opening it. Wonpil smiled widely.

“Cute.” He said. “C’mon, lunch is ready.”

Dowoon let himself be pulled by the hand, but as they reached the kitchen he stopped on his tracks.

“W-what…?”

He started. Sungjin smiled.

“We made your favourite.”

He said. Dowoon refused to cry. He dried his eyes and sat down. Jae cooed at him and hugged him from behind.

“Awn, Dowoonie. Don’t cry.”

Dowoon huffed.

“I’m not crying, hyung.”

He mumbled. Jae laughed and pinched his cheeks.

“Cute.”

 

They ate and talked, and Dowoon felt his chest warming up as his hyung apologized with actions for their words from the previous night.

And then, once they were done and everything was in its place, they all gave Dowoon a kiss on the cheek and left to do their own things, promising the youngest, with their eyes, to pay more attention and take care of him. And then it was only Dowoon and Brian.

“I have one more thing for you, Dowoonie.”

He said, and his cheeks were red. Dowoon tilted his head.

“What is it, hyung?”

Brian bit on his lip, then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Dowoon’s lips. Dowoon barely had time to register it before Brian pulled back.

“I’ll always be here to take care of you, ok?”

He said, and his face was beet red, but Dowoon’s was too, so who was he to talk? Instead, he smiled and looked down, nodding.

“Ok, hyung.”

Brian ruffled his hair.

“Love you, Dowoonie.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I love reading your comments ^.^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All the Pain You Hide (Let Me See)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838687) by [ashesinruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesinruins/pseuds/ashesinruins)




End file.
